Rum Is For Drinking Not Burning
by DoggyDog13
Summary: song fic to Rum Is For Drinking Not Burning, contains Action, Tragedy, Angst, and a Slight Romance. Due to language and violance it is rated T.


Rum Is For Drinking Not Burning

Ok this is a song fic for a battle on the pirate ship during the search for Hyrule. The given ages for Tetra and Link are 17.

When there is a line of the song it will be in italics…

Read and Review please!  
Please note that I changed the lyrics just a tiny bit to make them fit right ;)

Oh yeah and I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or the song Rum Is For Drinking Not Burning, it belongs to Senses Fail (don't own them either.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rum Is For Drinking, Not For Burning: Tetra's pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LINK NO! STAND AWAY!" I shouted as the brutal waves knocked back and fourth splashing on deck. He just stood there and gave me a sad look which also shown in his eyes. I then wanted to run towards him to get him out of the way, but for some reason I was as petrified as a rock, and could not move nor speak.

I then watched helplessly as the waves washed him into the raging sea where I would never find him again, at least alive. I then heard footsteps and I somehow regained my ability to move again. I then turned around and saw the enemy pirate before I could react the pirate pulled out her dagger and slaughtered me before all went dark.

I gasped as I sat up in a cold sweat from a darkened nightmare. I let out a relieved sigh, and decided to go on deck to watch the stars since I would not be able to fall asleep right away.

I then made my way to the deck and sat on the railing. "Is there something bothering you Tetra?" I heard a calming soothing voice say.

I then turned my head to meet the gaze of a friend who cared... Why is it when I thought of friend I thought of the word with bitter emptiness? Oh well, I then turned so my body was fully facing Link. A moment of silence passed and I answered his question, "It's nothing Link, I just had a nightmare that's all. Well, what about you?"

He walked towards me and took a spot leaning against the railing beside me. He then bowed his head and spoke, "Just thinking of someone. Someone that is in every waking moment of my thoughts. I think of them so much now that I can't even sleep sometimes."

"Is this someone, you love? Not the family kind of love, I mean the love where you kiss someone or... I don't even know what love is..." I chuckled as I waited eagerly for Link's reply.

Link then stiffened but replied anyways, "You are right Tetra, what is the definition of love"

He then sighed and took a brief paused. Finally he continued as he exhaled, "This someone, that I speak of... She-She is... She is love to me." He then rubbed the back of his head and turned a slight red, "Kind of sounds silly doesn't it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I never really had time for love. Being a pirate in all, especially a captain. I never have time for love..."

Link then softened his voice, "Do you want time for love?"

I looked at him, but his eyes were closed like he was trying to avoid my gaze. "I don't know, you mean to be hugged in a warm embrace of a loved one? To meet the lips that fit perfectly with my own? To talk to someone who can understand and relate? Someone who is destined to be with you? I don't know Link, for some I guess there is no destined one for some, especially a captain like myself..."

Link then opened his eyes and exposed emerald ones full of shock. "Do you not like being a captain?"

I looked at him and somehow got angry, "I didn't chose this life for my own! This is what I was born in to; my mother died an early grave leaving me an early title that is sometimes unwanted! What do you think? I actually enjoy holding the title of a captain? When people think of pirates the first thing that comes to mind is a mob of vicious thieves with no feelings. What do I even lead to, treasure hunting and looking for this land we probably never find! Besides if we do, where will life take me next? I have to be captain for my mothers will! You don't get it Link…"

"Tetra what are you saying! You have not feelings, are a thief, and are vicious? Well through my eyes I see a beautiful young women who I feel great compassion towards! If you had not realized it through the past 5 years we have known each other!" Link snapped back.

But the way he had said it... I felt wanted and motivated somehow. "Y-you feel compassion towards me? You think I'm beautiful? How..."

I then looked down at my raggedy vest and tattered clothes, I felt somewhat ashamed. Then without second thought Link embraced me fully. I did not protest but did not agree.

I just went with it I guess. I felt warm but at the same time confused. "Tetra... You're beautiful in every way to me... What I mean by compassion is love… Those are the lost words I have been searching for, I guess..."

"I-I need to think... Good night and thank you for hearing me out. I am also sorry I yelled at you, I guess I just had that built up in me for so long. Good night Link." I then pulled away slowly but unwillingly.

"Good night Miss Tetra..." He then sneaked a peck on the four head.

I gave him a faint smile and returned to my cabin and fell into a deep slumber. While sleeping peacefully I was awakened by a rock of the boat, which sent me flying off my bed.

"Damn! Ow! Sun of a-" Before I could say anymore, I head the sound of cannons and cries of battle. "Fuck not now!" I then squirmed and got my dagger.

I ran out to the main deck and saw my crew scrambling about firing canons, keeping the enemy pirates from getting aboard our ship, and such. I looked around for Link and I finally spotted him aiming cannons and firing his bow 'n' arrows in between. The crew that we were fighting had been enemies with us for generations the name of their group was, Skulls Don't Cross Bones.

I then ran and climbed up the crows' nest to shout orders. "Niko, manage the ropes and prepare for invasion of their ship! Senza, get the weapons. Gonzo, back up Niko! The rest of you keep firing! DON'T HOLD BACK!"

_This captain goes down with the ship all hands on deck, stand hip-to-hip I shout the orders, "Shoot to kill"  
Don't stand to still Don't stand to still_

Then without word a huge explosion hit our ship. The after shock of it sent me flying off the crows' nest, "TETRA!" I heard Link shout.

I looked as I was falling and Link was right below me. I fell on top of his chest and he gave me a concerned look. "Come on Link! Get the ropes and- wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROPES, WHERE'S NIKO?" I had just realized Niko was missing.

"THEY GOT HIM MISS! THEY SHOT NIKO! IT'S TO LATE THEY ARE INVADING!" Gonzo shouted above the battle cries.

"WELL USE YOUR WEAPONS AND FIGHT ON OUR SHIP!" I yelled back.

I then got off Link as we both stood up. "Tetra... It's been a while hasn't it..." I heard a snicker apply from behind me.

"Rita... YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY MOTHER!" I screamed at her.

"Just like your mother, so hot-headed when it comes to your rat family. Oh well you shall meet the same fate as she did as well!" Rita then drew 2 long daggers and started swinging at me as I carefully dogged her attacks.

_And all my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,  
their captain walk the plank Destroy them, rank by rank._

Then as I was dogging her attacks I fell backwards on my butt. Rita just snickered and slashed at Link who was behind her with his sword. She had slashed through his flesh right on the chest. "GYAH!" Link screamed in agony. He then dropped to his knees in front of Rita. Link just sat there with his eyes closed as he clutched his bleeding wound.

Rita then raised her dagger and prepared for the final blow. "NO!" I then got up and tackled her to the ground with much force.

Rita fell right on her side and let out a faint cry of pain. I then un-sheathed my dagger and pointed it at her neck, "You are cold-hearted, killing innocents. You don't deserve the title of a pirate, let alone captain. You killed my mother and you were just about to kill Link! You will pay for all the things you have done!"

She laughed, "Are you not a pirate also? If you were, you wouldn't care about a few deaths here and there..."

"You bitch! I'm more the pirate you'll ever be!" I spat at here angrily.

"Oh yes... If your not cold-hearted you wouldn't kill me, and if you were cold-hearted you would kill me and win this battle... Tough decision ain't it my dear..."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Oh and yes even if you did kill me, what about Link? He's dying to you know one of his last sights would not be a pretty one if you were to kill me..." Rita snickered.

"Damn it, shut the fuck up I said!" She was starting to make me angry.

"Alright kill me now then! Go on I'm waiting!" Rita then held her neck up so it was in area of my dagger.

My hands started shaking and I couldn't kill. It was not in my nature, Link was right I am not like that. I then dropped my dagger and just stood there, letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"I-I can't..." I then dropped down to my knees and bowed my head down as finally the rest of the tears released.

"Stupid bitch... I knew you couldn't do it..." Rita snickered and before I could do anything the dagger came down at me.

Only the dagger did not hit, I instead found myself pushed off to the side and opened my eyes to a horrifying site. Link had pushed me out of the way and taken the blow himself.

_Sail with me into the setting sun the battle has been won, but war has just begun And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
we need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive._

"NO! LINK! Link... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RITA AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT! THIS IS NOT JUST SOME LIFE YOU HAVE TAKEN, YOU HAVE TAKEN PART OF MINE!" I then charged at her with full speed, only she dogged and cut my arm.

I did not cringe from my pain, I didn't care what she did I was too angry to feel any other emotion. "This should be entertaining." She said.

"DAMN RIGHT IT SHOULD!" I yelled back. I then charged at Rita but this time following her every step.

"Oof!" Rita yelled as I charged and hit her.

She then regained balance and had the darkest look in her eyes, "You think you scary when you're angry! HYAH!" Rita then came at me with a full roundhouse kick that I could not dodge in time.

"ARGH!" I yelled in distress as I was sent back against the mast with a hard blow.

Before I could recover or get up Rita pinned me back against the mast with the dagger to my throat. "You and your family were always to weak. Have fun in hell."

I then prepared for death but I felt the cool feeling of a sword hilt lightly press up against my skin. I looked over it was Link's sword lying there with him barely alive pushing it towards me. I then quickly took the sword and with my fast reflexes ran the sword right through her stomach "I beg to differ, May you enjoy hell." I said as well.

She gasped and backed up. While stumbling around her back hit the railing and she fell over board. That was the last I ever saw of her. "Link!" I then quickly scrambled to his side and saw how much blood he had lost.

He had two wounds, one in his chest and one in his back.

_Now set the sail to quarter mast,  
We'll jump the ship; we'll sink 'em fast.  
Men follow me to victory,  
Red as the sea,  
Red as the sea._

He barely spoke the last words, "G-go finish the b-battle, I love you..."

After that he passed away. "NO!" I screamed distressed as tears of pain, sorrow, and agony rolled town my blood stained face.

"FINISH THE REST OFF MEN!" I shouted to my crew.

They then fought hard with each member of, Skulls Don't Cross Bones, as each of them fell over-board as their captain had.

During the battle I pulled Link's body in my cabin and wrapped him in bed sheets. Finally through the muffled sound of my tears the battle cries and clanging became silent. I went upstairs to find that we had one, indeed a bitter victory…

We finally had won and I looked at the bloodstained sea I saw Niko floating lifelessly. I took a moment to mourn. The rest of the bodies in the bloodstained sea were of Skulls Don't Cross Bones. "Miss?"

I looked at Senza who had a sad look on his face as well, "Senza, tell everyone to clean up we are headed for Outset Island. We should arrive in a hour if we hurry."

Senza just nodded and went off. During the hour of waiting it had been the longest time of my life, or it had just seemed that way.

While I was in my cabin I was remembering the good times Link and I had. From the time he was just a boy clothed in green rescuing his sister to the Hero Of Winds. I had always loved him, I just never knew.

_And to the cannons roar,  
Their bodies dance ashore,  
A pirate's life for me,  
I won't go quietly._

Finally we had arrived and all the villagers had such happy looks on their face as we arrived. It was terrible those smiles would soon be replaced with shallow hurt looks. "Hoy Tetra! Where is Big Brother?" Aryll said excitedly as she ran up to me.

"Ar-Aryll, Link he-he is..." I then started crying in front of her. I felt so small and weak for spilling it out like this.

"What do you mean Tetra?" Aryll looked at me with curious and worried eyes.

"Link... He is... dead..." I said in between sobs.

"NO! NOT BIG BROTHER! HE JUST CAN'T BE!" Aryll then started crying.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

_Sail with me into the setting sun The battle has been won, but war has just begun And as we grow, emotion starts to die, we need to find a way, just to keep our desires alive._

We had decided to hold the funeral in the woods under the tree Link and I had met. Finally After the funeral everyone went back to their huts with their blinds shut, as their way of mourning. Then during the night when everyone was asleep I snuck back to Link's grave and wished I could've done more.

Link had always cared for me, and I always cared for him even though I could act like the bitch sometimes. "I really did love him..."

I then heard a voice behind me, "What's the matter child?"

I turned around to find a great fairy. "Link... I want to see him at least once even though it cannot be permanent I just want to tell him how much he meant to me..."

"I can do that, but it's only for 10 minutes since your real body would die off. What I do is I will release your soul into the heavens and you may see Link. Now go on and make this count." The fairy then cast a spell and soon I fell asleep.

Then I woke up surrounded by clouds with beautiful streams. "Tetra..." I heard Link's voice.

"LINK!" I then sprung out to a hug with him.

"I missed you! I missed you so much!" Link said as he hugged me close.

"Link what you did back there..." I trailed off.

"It was for you Tetra, my love." Link said.

"But-but you died…" I sadly said, looking away.

"For you. Now please lets make these moments that we have together count." Link reassuringly said.

I then kissed him on the lips as I lay on top him. My first kiss, even though it was my soul it felt as real and better as a real kiss I bet. "I will never look for another because there isn't another."

"I love you Tetra... I wish I would've hung on longer maybe I could've made it." Link said with much sadness in his voice.

"Link, even though this wasn't a good thing, all things are meant to happen for a reason." Then I kissed him again with as twice as much passion.

I then let my tongue enter his mouth. He wrapped his hands around my back since I was still on top of him. I explored his mouth and then pulled away for air. "I really do love you..."

_And to my Hero Clothed in Green,  
You're always in all of my dreams_

"Time is up..." I head the fairies voice say.

I let a tear roll down my face, "Don't cry Tetra, I would like to see you smile before you leave."

I gave him a faint smile and he kissed me. "I'll join you when the time is right..."

I then floated off and returned to normal to lead on the life of a captain. Not a cold-hearted one... but one who had been loved and was in love.

_Sail with me into the setting sun The battle has been won, but war has just begun And as we grow, emotion starts to die We need to find a way, just to keep our desires alive (Don't stand to still)  
(Don't stand to still)  
Just to keep our desires alive (Don't stand to still)  
(Don't stand to still)-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please...


End file.
